


Без шансов

by desterra



Series: Несколькими снами позже [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Артур не видит шансов для себя.Кобб состоит из трех частей: вина, дети, Мол. Для него места нет.





	Без шансов

Артур не видит шансов для себя.  
Кобб состоит из трех частей: вина, дети, Мол. Для него места нет. И это чертовски больно. Больнее простреленной ноги, выстрела в упор и идиотских шуточек Имса. Впрочем, этому олуху он даже благодарен, хотя ни за что не признается. Тупые подначки позволяют на время отвлечься от самокопания, бесполезных идей и терпкой горечи будней.  
Но он не хочет иной жизни для себя. Пусть так: нелепо и сложно, чем совсем без Кобба.

У каждого из них свой наркотик.  
Для Имса это стремление поиграть, примерить маски, доказать, что он лучший в своем деле.  
Для Ариадны это возможность творить вне рамок, строить фантастические города без оглядки на силу притяжения и прочую земную круговерть.  
Для Юсуфа — проверка гениальных изобретений.  
Для Кобба — потерянная реальность, жизнь в прошлом, глоток той любви, ядовитое счастье.  
Для него, Артура, это просто жизнь. Жизнь рядом, на перефирии. Жалкая, убогая, но единственно верная.  
Поэтому он сжимает кулаки, стискивает зубы и соглашается на любое безумие. Даже на внедрение.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он смог бы остаться во сне навсегда. Стоит лишь Коббу попросить, чего тот никогда не сделает.  
Иногда Артуру по-настоящему жаль, что это так.

Ариадна. Чудо-девочка. Гениальный архитектор. Разрушительница последних хрупких надежд. Но без неё нельзя обойтись. Поэтому Артур молча терпит и даже пытается помочь. Но она как-то плотно и сразу врастает в жизнь Кобба. Они подолгу разговаривают, проводят время в одном сне на двоих. Именно ей Кобб позволяет многое, слишком многое, как ему кажется. Почти столько, сколько прежде дозволялось лишь Мол.  
Или в Артуре вопит ревность? Он не знает, не уверен. Как, впрочем, и всегда, когда дело касается этого мужчины. Дерьмо. Но Артур согласен и на него, если это сделает Кобба целым. Если его жизнь перестанет быть лестницей Пенроуза, бесконечным повторяющимся парадоксом.  
Всё равно для себя Артур шансов не видит.

Он знает, как выглядит его лимб, хотя и ни разу там не был. Это два действия: бесконечный поиск и постоянное ожидание. Артуру не хочется туда, и всё же он согласен даже на этот безумный шаг, лишь бы выдернуть Кобба из его персонального ада. Но он лишён этой малости. Кобб остается в лимбе один. Искать Сайто, цеплять возможность соединиться с одной из своих частей: детьми или Мол. Как получится.  
Артур ставит на детей... Но он помнит всем своим окровавленным сердцем силу Мол.

Не сойти с ума помогает Ариадна. Она сидит рядом. Мокрая, злая, спокойная. Тяжело дышит и безостановочно что-то говорит. Артур позволяет себе утонуть в этих звуках.  
Там что-то про Кобба и его обещание выбраться.  
Про Сайто и страх опоздать.  
Про Фишера и удавшееся, кажется, внедрение.  
Про дуралея Имса и его пошлые шуточки.  
Про него — Артура...  
Мозг просыпается, прячет панический ужас за прочным стеклом, и Артур вслушивается.

— Ты его связь с реальностью, слышишь? Ты и дети. Я не могу объяснить конкретнее, он сам должен всё рассказать. Но ты просто поверь! Только твоё мнения для Кобба имеет значение, является важным. Он хочет быть сильным в твоих глазах. И прячет свою неуверенность, слабость. Вот увидишь, он вернётся. Хотя бы для того, чтобы его ореол супергероя не потускнел для тебя. Достойная, по-моему, причина. Ты просто верь...

И Артур верит. Истово, всей кожей, всем сердцем.  
Ариадна — гениальный архитектор. Она выстраивает в его душе надежды из гранита и мрамора. Такие сложно разбить. От таких невозможно избавиться. Начало положено. И надежды на возвращение Кобба неумолимо становятся надеждами быть с ним. По-настоящему... Не таясь и не скрываясь...

И именно эта призрачно-гранитная тварь пожирает его сущность после пробуждения. Выплёскивается в улыбке, располагается в его глазах... В самолете, в аэропорту, у таможенного терминала. Он неотрывно смотрит на живого Кобба, на то, как он медленно проходит мимо и даже не кивает на прощание...  
Артур готов убить Ариадну за этот стойкий храм в его душе, за неуловимую мечту.  
Ему не нужен лимб. Реальность ничем не отличается. Он будет ждать и искать. Бесконечно.

В городе солнечно. Кажется.

Артур заходит в безликий номер дорогого отеля, наливает виски и долго размышляет над тем, что делать дальше. И есть ли оно — это пресловутое дальше...  
Под веками огонь, вместо сердца — дыра.  
Больше они не увидятся. Без шансов, Артур помнит. Но кто сказал, что от этого легче? Чушь.

Телефонный звонок отзывается дрожью в руках и гулкими ударами крови где-то в груди.  
Он не глядя щелкает по кнопке "отбой", достает тотем и вертит его в пальцах.  
Не самое верное решение, но кость летит на пол, теряется в густом ворсе многоцветного ковра.  
А телефон вновь принимается судорожно звонить. Почему бы и нет?  
Последний разговор в реальности. И Артур нажимает на кнопку "принять".

— Хей, — объявившееся сердце нелепо выстукивает вальс, - я тут подумал... Не хочешь посмотреть на детей?

А глупый храм так и не умершей надежды слышит лишь:  
"Ты мне очень нужен. Приезжай..."

Без шансов? Что это значит?  
Артур не помнит...


End file.
